


Happy Acident

by BiRedEren



Series: LeeGaa Relationship Development [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, they are just nervous wrecks and it is so cute, they are trying so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiRedEren/pseuds/BiRedEren
Summary: Gaara and Lee have been together for several months now, and they have yet to have their first kiss. Gaara is determined for that to happen before Lee returns to Konoha.(This is a direct squeal to my last story "Training", you should read that one before this one, but you don't need to)





	1. Lunch and Cacti

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A DIRECT SQUEAL TO MY LAST STORY "TRAINING", READ THAT ONE BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE.
> 
> This is number 4/30 short Gaara/Lee fics that i will be writing. All of the stories will "connect" being that they are all about they same relationship in the same time period and all stories will have the same world dynamics and same "jutsu logic". ALSO! THIS AUTHOR HAS NOT FINISHED SHIPPUDEN AT THE TIME OF WRITING THIS, so if there are things that i put into these that don't make sense canonically to Shippuden that is why. Thank you for reading

Lee has been in Suna for the past day visiting me on his vacation, and it has been really nice so far, but all i can think about is trying to kiss him. Lee and I have been together for several months and we still haven't had our first kiss. It is nerve-racking for both of us, but i want it so bad. I want to understand what Temari and Kankuro are talking about. I am determined to have it before Lee leaves to go back to Konoha in 4 day.

Lee and i were walking around the village trying to decide where to get food for lunch, apparently this is the hardest decision for him to make. “Lee just pick a place to eat, you have several more day to try everywhere else, so it doesn't really matter,” I say.

“Okay, then we can go here,” Lee says pointing at the skewer bar right in front of him.

“That works for me,” I say as Lee pulls me towards the entrance. When we walk under the curtain, the three workers behind the bar stop in their place.

“Lord Kazekage, how can we help you and your friend today?” the man I presume to be the owner says, bowing very low.

“We are just here to get lunch,” I say and the man stands back up.

“Well what would you like Lord Kazekage,” the man says with an unnaturally large smile as we sit down.

“I would like the sunagimo,” I say and then turn to look at Lee.

“I will have the butabara,” Lee says after looking over the choices for a solid minute. The two cooks turn to make the food as the owner watches them intensely to make sure that they don’t mess up.

“What would you like to do after we eat? I don’t have any afternoon meetings today so we can do whatever you like,” I say.

“You have not yet shown me your collection of cacti, i would love to see that,” Lee says and I can’t help but laugh at this, “What is so funny?” He says looking puzzled.

“Oh, you were actually being serious.”

“Of course I was being serious Gaara. You have mentioned this collection of cacti many times and would love to finally see it,” Lee says with a simile.

Just as the pause in conversation was getting long, the owner handed us our food. “I hope that you enjoy your meal Lord Kazekage and friend,” he says with a bow. Lee and I both thank the man and start eating.

“Sir,” Lee says very excitedly to the owner, “This is the best pork belly that i have ever had.”

“I agree, you make excellent food. I’m sad that i haven’t been here before,” I say taking another bite of my own food.

“Thank you for the compliments Lord Kazekage and friend, the food is on the house,” the man says bowing.

“Thank you so much for the generosity but i must refuse, i want to support the hardworking people of Sunagakure,” I say handing the man the money for Lee’s and my food as both finish our plates.

“Thank you Lord Kazekage,” the man says taking the money. Lee and i stand up and leave not a moment later.

“I imagine that is what going to any restaurant is like,” Lee says taking my hand as we walk towards the Kazekage building.

“Yes, point for point. I appreciate the respect but it can be tiring acting so formal when eating. So if Temari isn’t making food for the three of us I usually have her or Kankuro go get me food, it saves time and mental energy.”

“That makes sense,” Lee says. Neither of us said anything else the rest of the walk to my room in the Kazekage building, just walking in comfortable silence.

“Are they in here? I have been in here before and i did not see them?” Lee says as i open the door to my room, it’s basically an apartment in itself.

“They have their own little room, because there are a lot of them,” I say closing the door behind us. I head to the door that looks like a closet, but in fact is my cactus room, and open it. “Well here it is.” Lee steps into the room and aw fills his face.

“How many different cactus species do you have?”

“I have at least one of each of the 160 different cactus species native to this desert. I have 200 total.” I say sitting at the sand and dirt covered table that is in the middle of the room.

“That is so many! Do you have a favourite?” He says, eyes darting to the cacti that line the walls of the room.

“I like this one,” I say going and picking up one of the pots behind me, “this is a [discocactus](https://worldofsucculents.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/Discocactus-horstii-702x527.jpg), it just started to bloom a few days ago so right now it is my favourite,” I say looking at the little round ball of spikes and smiling.

“You look at a cactus like it is a child,” Lee laughs.

“They basically are my children,”I say as i form sand shields around my hands as gloves. I start checking the soil for a bunch of the cacti prodding and poking to see if they need water or anything.

Lee watches me tend to my cacti for a while, occasionally asking me questions about specifically interesting ones. It’s nice sharing this with someone, i’ve only ever shown my cacti to Kankuro and Temari before. I make a second stool out of sand for Lee to sit on as he watches me work. I may have made it a bit too close to me though, because when ever i look up at Lee to answer one of his questions he is less than a foot away from my face and i just want to kiss him so bad. I can feel my face getting redder over time thinking about it.

“Gaara?” Lee says and i turn to look at him, he is mere inches away from my face.

“Yes Lee?” I say unable to make myself move away from him.

“I was wondering if I could..” he says looking straight at me, he seems like he is somehow moving closer to me. And then, Lee falls to the floor. The sand stool had disintegrated right under him.

“Are you okay Lee? I am so sorry, i swear it was an accident. I am so sorry,” I say getting off of my stool and helping him up from off the ground and during the sand off of him.

“It is okay Gaara, i am all right. I just did not expect that to happen,” He says somehow still smiling. I can't believe that just happened.

“I don’t know what happened,” I say looking off to the side. I knew exactly what happened. I got scared, the possibility of him kissing me made me so nervous that i unintentionally made his stool disintegrate. “So… I’m done checking all of the cacti, and i could really go for some tea. Do you want some?” I ask desperately trying to change the subject.

“I would love some tea,” Lee says with a big smile. I’m glad he moved on form that incident so quickly. I need to stop being so nervous or i’ll never be able to kiss him.


	2. Alone Time

It has been several hours since the sun has set and I can already tell that it is going to be a sleepless night for me. It is Lee’s second night in Sun and I am lying here in my room while he is likely sleeping in his room down the hall. I can always tell when it’s going to be a night that I can’t sleep, but it’s okay, I’m used to it. 

Maybe I should go visit him? I doubt that he would mind. I stand up from my bed to go look at myself in the mirror, I look the same as I always do, nothing more out of place than is usual; red hair, green eyes, pale skin, scar on my forehead, everything seems to be in order. I look at myself for a moment and then head to Lee’s room to see if he is still awake. I knock on Lee’s door and wait for a response, but there is no response, so I softly open the door to check to see if Lee is awake but just happened to not hear me knock. He is lying on his bed still in his green jumpsuit, I can’t tell if he is awake or not.

“Lee?” I ask quietly enough so that if he is awake he can hear me but if he’d not I don’t wake him up. Gladly though Lee turns over to look at me, confused. Good, he is awake.

“Gaara, what are you doing here? Could you not sleep again?” Lee says sitting up on his bed.

“Not really,” I say looking down at my feet and stepping into the room, closing the door behind me, “I was wondering if we could hang out for a while, until I get tired or until you want to go to sleep.”

“I would love that Gaara, come sit on the bed with me,” Lee says patting the bed in front of him. I walk over and sit down directly across from him. “Did you want to do anything or just talk?”

“I think just talk,” I say still looking down. 

“Why do you look down so much Gaara, when you look down I can not see your wonderful face,” Lee says bringing a hand to may face and lifting it so that i’m looking directly at him. I feel my face flush unable to turn away because of his hand on my face.

“I do it because I am embarrassed and I am not used to that emotion yet.”

“There is not need to be embarrassed with me Gaara, but I do find it cute when you get red like that.” Lee says with a large smile.

I groan and lean forward until my head is leaning against his chest. Why am I like this. I look up at him, still against his chest and a scooch myself forward so that I am closer to him. I want to kiss him so bad. I sit back up and look right at Lee, just staring at his face, analyzing every little part of it. And then I lean forward, hoping that I can conjure up the nerve to kiss him by the time our faces meet. But I don’t. At the last minute I lose my nerve and kiss his cheek, but just barely. I kiss as close to his lips as I can be without actually kissing his lips. What is wrong with me. I pull away hoping that he didn’t notice how weird that whole thing was. Lee is bright red, he looks almost petrified.

“Lee, are you okay?” I ask calmly, hoping that he doesn't notice that I am slowly dying inside.

“Yeah,” He says, and then rapidly shakes his head as if he was waking himself up, “Yes I am fine Gaara, sometimes you just make me nervous,” He says. I completely understand. If things keep going like this we’ll never have our first kiss


	3. Surprise

Throughout my morning meetings today, my brain keeps wandering, trying to think of a new way to get Lee to finally kiss me. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find a good way to go about it. I think that I might have to go to my last resort idea, ask kankuro. 

When my last meeting of the morning ends, I grab my brother before he leaves the room so that I can talk to him in private. I hope this isn’t a huge mistake.

“Kankuro I need some advice,” I say sitting down in a chair, gesturing for him to sit down next to me. 

“What’s up,” He says sitting down next to me.

“So Lee and I have been together for several months now and we’ve never…” I trail off. Kankuro gives me a look implying that he thinks it’s something dirty. “No nothing like that. Just, we haven’t kissed yet.”

“Really, why?” He says eyes wide. 

“Everytime we get close to it, we both get nervous and freak out. So I need help thinking of a way to get him to kiss me.” I say unable to meet his eyes.

“Why don’t you just kiss him?” He says looking at me as if the answer was obvious.

“I can’t. He makes me too nervous,” I say and Kankuro sighs into his hands and laughs.

“You sound like a love struck little girl,” He says still laughing. I direct a large amount of sand so that it floats in front of his face to shut him up. Why does he have to be so mean about it? 

“Fine! Fine! I’ll help you,” He says.

“Thank you,” I say, retracting the sand.

“What about him specifically makes you nervous?” Kankuro asks, starting to take this seriously now.

“His eyes, they are just so big and happy and I always feeling like they are studying me, like when he looks into my eyes he can see into me. It sounds weird I know, but he just has such big bright eyes that I am drawn to them,” I ramble. I could tell that Kankuro was on the brink of laughter but I just ignored it, waiting for his answer.

“What has this boy done to you, It’s like he turned you from a clay brick into a sand castle,” He says and I don’t respond, wanting to go back to the subject of him helping me. “Fine, there is a simple solution to this problem.”

“Really,” I say.

“Just cover his eyes when you go to kiss him,” He says in a completely serious tone.

“You’re kidding right,” I say.

“No, why would I be kidding. I think that it will actually work. Trust me, you’re talking to a kissing expert here,” He says with a grin. 

I have meetings continuously all day up until sunset. I don’t usually mind meetings, in fact sometimes I enjoy them, but Lee’s here and all I wanted to do was get these things over with and spend more time with him. Once the last meeting is over, I head to my room to go take a shower before meeting Lee for dinner. When I open my bedroom door, I find Lee asleep on my bed.

“Lee?” I say but he doesn’t wake up. I walk over to the bed and shake him slightly. “Lee, wake up,” this time I see his eyes open slowly.

“Gaara, what are…” He starts before he is awake enough to realise what is going on. Then he bolts up in the bed when he realises the situation. “I am so sorry Gaara, I had entered your room to wait for you to come back from your meetings and I guess I fell asleep.”

“It’s okay Lee. I was just going to take a shower before we go to dinner, it’s been a long day,” I say.

“I should go then, let me know when you are ready to leave,” He says getting up to go.

“You can stay in here,” I say probably a bit to loud, “I mean I have a fairly large separate bathroom so I can easily change in there. So there is no reason for you to leave.”

“The I shall stay,” Lee says sitting back down on the bed. 

I put down my gourd, grab a change of clothes, and head into the bathroom to take the shower. I try and think about anything except for Lee right outside of the door. When I get out of the shower, I dry myself off using a jutsu that Temari taught me and then quickly get dressed. I look at myself in the mirror for longer than I would like to admit, making sure that I looked normal and nothing was dramatically out of place. I step out of the bathroom to see Lee doing one armed push ups in the middle of the room.

“Are you ready to go Lee,” I say walking towards him until I am standing right next to him. 

“I am almost done,” He says, and then proceeds to do 11 more push ups. When he is finished, he jumps up so that he’s standing right in front of me. “I am ready to go now,” He says with a smile.

He’s so close, should I do this now? I look up into Lee’s face and lift my hand to his eyes. This feels silly. I slowly go onto my tip toes to that our faces are even with each other and start to close that gap between us. The milliseconds feel like hours. And just before I’m about to kiss him, I feel Lee freeze under my hand. Lee then takes the smallest step back so that my hand hover just in front of his face. 

 

“What are you…” He starts, stopping when he realises how close our faces are. Both of us flush bright red and we quickly turn away from each other. “I am sorry,” He whispers, the quietest I have ever heard him speak. 

“It’s okay,” I say turning around to look at him. “Why don’t we head to the restaurant Lee,” I say placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Without even saying anything Lee turns around and gives me a big smile. “You just make me so nervous Gaara. I promise that it will happen soon,” He says with that smile still plastered on his face. Lee then takes my hand and we walk out of my room and to the restaurant that we made reservations at. I hope that Lee is being honest, because the want to kiss him is killing me.


	4. Happy Accident

Lee is leaving tomorrow and it still hasn’t happened yet. I’m becoming so frustrated that I almost want to give up altogether. But at the same time the more we mess up, the more I want it. Lee and I have been sitting in my room playing Igo all day, we’re both really bad at it. I can’t help but stare at his mouth, and I think that Lee has started to notice. We finish the game that we are playing and Lee falls back onto the floor with a sigh.

“Gaara I am bored,” He says.

“Well it’s too hot today to do anything outside, so we have to think of something to do in here,” I say. Lee then sits back up and then slides back so that he was leading against the couch.

“Come cuddle,” Lee says with a smile, opening his arms welcomingly. I hesitate for a second, then I slowly move towards him, sitting closely next to him. Lee frowns at me for my lack of closeness. “Gaara, you are so far away.”

“How else am I supposed to sit,” I say. I look over how Lee is sitting, back against the cough and legs crossed, what does expect me to do?

“Put your head here,” He says patting his legs. I look at him for a second wondering if he is being serious, but he clearly is. I lean back so that the back of my head is against his legs.

“This is an odd position,” I say looking up at Lee.

“Do you not like it?” Lee asks.

“No, It’s fine, it’s just… different.”

“I like it because I get to look at your face,” Lee says with a large smile, I feel myself flush at his words. 

Lee takes one of my hands in his and puts his other hand in my hair. For a minute we just sit there in silence looking at each other while Lee gently plays with my hair. It’s nice, it’s calming. I almost feel like I could fall asleep like this. I close my eyes for a second and just absorb it all, feeling Lee’s hand moving slowly in my hair, twisting it between his fingers and gently massaging the top of my head. 

“This… this is nice,” I say, opening my eyes again so that I don’t actually fall asleep.

“I do not think I have ever seen you so calm before Gaara,” Lee says and I feel my face flush slightly. “Have I ever told you that I really like your hair Gaara?” He says ruffling my hair a little.

“No, What do you mean? What’s so special about my hair?” I say, wishing I could face away from him out of embarrassment. 

“You have nice hair Gaara, it is so soft and I really like the colour,” he says. I feel like my face matched my hair at this point. I sit up and the turn so that my back isn’t to him. 

“Why are you like this Lee,” I say with my head down.

“What is wrong? Is it a crime to think that my boyfriend is attractive,” He says putting a hand on my cheek. Somehow my face reddens even more. 

“Lee?” I ask quietly.

“Yes Gaara.”

“Can I have a kiss,” I say pointing to the cheek without Lee’s hand on it. 

I don’t even realise that he misunderstood me until his lips are on mine. By the time I have processed what happened his lips are already gone. I feel like I missed the entire thing.

“I… I meant on the cheek,” I say looking down, feeling my face burn, and unable to meet his eyes out of shock.

“I know, I just thought that this would be better,” He says, his face now almost as red as mine.

“Lee…,”I say quietly.

“Yes Gaara.”

“Can you do it again,” I say looking up and locking eyes with Lee. 

Lee puts a hand on each of my cheeks and I close my eyes in anticipation. When his lips meet mine I feel like I am going to fall apart. He tastes like curry and I can feel the tingle of spice on my mouth. I just can’t get enough of it. The kiss is short, but it feels like it lasts hours. When we do inevitably break apart I can’t help but smile, a real smile. I lean my forehead against his and we just sit there in silence for a moment, taking it all in.

“Lee?” I say, our faces still inches apart.

“Yes Gaara.”

“Can we do that all the time?”

“Of course we can,” Lee says. I then lean in and kiss him again. I could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspire by the first three pictures here ( http://hikanon1336.tumblr.com/post/178037266548/my-boys-%EF%BE%9F%EF%BE%9F-%CF%89-%EF%BE%9F%EF%BE%9F ) art done by hikanon1336 on tumblr, aka basically the only Gaara/Lee fanartist


End file.
